The World Is Yours
by Najee
Summary: An ex-gang banger from California is pulled into the world of My Little Pony and is granted the powers of the Gamer. However, he is made a servant to Chrysalis who seeks vengeance against the Mane Six and Starlight; the ex-thug coping with psychopathic issues and his blood-soaked past has no choice but to play the villain to earn his freedom [Dark Gamer fic] [Human in Equestria]
1. Born II Die

**The World Is Yours:** An ex-gang banger from California is pulled into the world of My Little Pony and is granted the powers of the gamer. However, he is made a servant to Queen Chrysalis who seeks vengeance against the Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer; the reformed thug coping with sociopathic issues and his blood-soaked crime-ridden past has no choice but to play the villain to earn his freedom. [Dark Gamer fic] [Human in Equestria]

 **Warning:** This is probably my most darkest fic that I've ever written.

 **Chapter 1: Born II Die**

 _"Damn, these niggas just don't know when to quit, don't they? Shit..."_

Reggie "A-Wolf" Marcus thought as he drove through the city streets of Los Angeles, driving in a grey 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was almost midnight and the full moon shined in the dark sky.

The black man had dark brown skin, stood at six-four, had brown eyes, his black hair was shaved into a soldier hair style, and he was well-muscled and athletic. He had a chinstrap beard and a well-groomed moustache with strong chiseled features. He had a tattoo of THUG LIFE on his back, LOYALTY on his chest, and a group of snarling black panthers running down his right arm and left arm in tattoo sleeves.

He wore a black leather bomber jacket that was zipped down, a black gangsta bandana around his forehead that he wore like a headband, a gray wife-beater shirt, dark blue jeans, black steel-toed boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black belt with a golden skull for a belt buckle. For accessories, he wore golden dog tags, a gold watch on his right wrist, golden stud earrings for men, and golden grillz on his teeth.

He quit the 'game' not to long ago, but the gang bangers in Inglewood weren't having it. It's hard to leave a gang and return to a normal life, but it's even harder if you are _infamous_ in the hood. His little brother, Damien was falling into the wrong crowd, just like him. He was getting involved with a Crip gang called _44 Lines_ and Reggie was once gang leader of a Blood gang called _Alpha Unit_ , but left it to someone to lead the gang when he wanted to quit the game.

That _and_ a drug operation went wrong over at Santa Monica and he needed to lie low while reforming himself and staying out of L.A. He was staying with his relatives over at Hawaii; the pretty beaches, scuba diving, and seafood dishes were great. However, he needed to go through dangerous territory after finding out from his cousin that his little brother that lived over at Inglewood with his uncle was getting involved with Crips.

He was listening to _Hello_ by N.W.A on his radio. He was even singing along to the lyrics.

 _"_ Look at these niggas with attitude. Hello, I started this gangsta shit, and this is the muthafuckin' thanks I get? Hello, I started this gangsta shit, and this is the muthafuckin' thanks I get? Hello."

He stopped rapping along and looked at the address in his hand.

 _"This is it."_ He thought, feeling grateful that despite leaving the hood and the gang, his homies still had his back by providing info for where this new Crip gang's hangout area was. He turned off the radio and got ready for action.

Reggie parked his car in a dimly-lit alley, making sure to check if they weren't people hiding in the shadows to jump him for his money and expensive watch. He climbed out the car and walked to the back to open up his trunk. Reggie took out a black ski mask and placed it over his head. He needed to hide his face because he was notorious around these parts and if the niggas knew that Tyrone had a connection to him, they would assume he was a Blood trying to infiltrate them to help his fellow Bloods and will most likely be killed on the spot.

If he could just take Tyrone without a confrontation, he would take that, but he was _too_ known by everyone and quite a few gang bangers wanted to put a bullet in his back. It's not just Crips, but the Mexican gangs like MS-13 wanted a piece of him too.

He took out his gear: Two 9mm Uzis, a Glock 19, a combat knife, a backpack containing bear mace, magazines for his guns, a police baton, a taser gun, and homemade explosives, and a bullet-proof vest that Reggie put on after removing his leather jacket. He carried the backpack on his back, duel-wielded his Uzis in his hands, his Glock 19 in a holster on his right leg, and his combat knife sheathed on his belt.

He was strapped and ready to kill.

He heard laughter and music from a group of men as he walked silently and slowly through the dark alley that was illuminated by the full moon. He held his Uzis tightly as he heard his little brother laughing with them; Reggie unfortunately needed to drop these niggas if he and his brother hoped to get out of this alive.

 _"I'm comin' bro."_

He peaked around the corner and saw his seventeen-year old brother dancing with a group of grown ass men wearing various blue clothes. They were listening to a hip hop instrumental beat with no one rapping the lyrics. Some danced, others were getting high as a kite.

Tyrone was dancing with them, wearing a gray collard shirt, black jeans, a beanie on his head, and black and white Nikes. He was wearing a gold chain around his neck, a gold watch that belonged to his father, and a golden wristband around his wrist. He had the same dark skin and eyes as Reggie, but his hair was in cornrows, he stood at five-nine, and while he was fit and athletic, he was lean unlike Reggie being a mountain of muscle.

He aimed his Uzis quickly as he jumped from his hiding spot and the sounds of gunshots rang out through the alley. The excitement of spilling blood surged through Reggie's veins like hot magma, he smiled as the forbidden act of murdering washed over him like a wave of euphoria. He was unfortunately a psychopath at heart and it was the prime reason why he wanted to gang bang back then, why he desired to shoot a nigga in the head, drag him out the car, and toss a Molotov cocktail in the car.

It was like a drug addict who kept his nose clean for months finally giving in to temptation.

But, he had to dial it down because he didn't want his brother to become a psychopath like him. Reggie knows very well that it's wrong and him trying to live a nice and peaceful life will never come true, not with his intense thirst for blood. However, family is family and unlike Mafia gangs that pretty much drag their family members into a life of crime, Reggie wasn't going to do that with Tyrone. As much as a blood thirsty thug he was, even Reggie thought 'crime families' were bad.

Besides, he can't lose him. Tyrone is the only real family he has left; Uncle Mark watching him isn't shit and is the one responsible for this to begin with, and the 'relatives' he was staying with were pretty much strangers to him due to lack of hanging out with them, but they offered him a place to stay after Reggie persuaded them with a whole lot of _green_ that he made from his drug operation.

He managed to kill two and wound three, but they were three other men that retaliated with their own shots as Reggie grabbed his little brother and sprinted as fast as he could.

"Get that muthafucka!" One of them shouted.

"Who the fuck-"

"Ty, it's me little man. I came to save you from those niggas." Reggie replied, cutting him off.

"Why? We were just chillin' and-"

"They aren't your homies, little man. I should know, don't follow in pop's steps. I'm takin' you to the crib."

Tyrone wanted to protest, but he couldn't and he was too late to go back as he can hear the bullets whizz past his ears.

Reggie growled with anger, disappointed at himself for not watching his sibling closely and giving his bastard of an uncle too much trust. He took off his ski mas and vest and threw it in the trunk, then put on his jacket.

 _I can't be fucked in this game, Ima psychopath_

 _My AK told me to shove him up some nigga's ass_

 _I'm havin' long conversations with Mr. Millimeter_

 _He's one of my best friends, bitch ass nigga eater._

He threw Tyrone in the passenger seat and buckled him in, then hopped into the driver's seat and started the car and backed out of the alley. Unfortunately, the rest of the gang rode in a crappy and old lowrider and started to pursue him.

 _"Shit, I need to put my brotha somewhere safe. Them niggas can chase me all day, but I can't have my brotha mixed up in this gangsta shit."_

Reggie couldn't just drop him off somewhere, this area wasn't safe, he'll need to drop him off in a crowded area away from the dark and dimly-lit areas of L.A. He'll have to call upon help from his crew one more time. He grabbed his phone as he evaded a car and dialed a number.

"Yo, A-Wolf, what's happening nigga? Did ya find your brotha?"

"Yeah, but I had to bust a cap in their asses and I need the crew to watch my brotha. Take him and I'll deal with those niggas by myself."

"A'ight, what do ya want us to do, cuz?"

Reggie explained that he will show up at Randy's Donuts to drop him off and his crew needed to be there before he shows up. That way, the niggas chasing him wouldn't notice the car hiding in the shadow and they'll be focused on him, especially with Reggie firing on them.

"Why don't ya want us to help ya? Let's blast those niggas together!"

"No, this is my fight, dawg. You take care of my brotha."

 _And Missus Mossberg, livin' up in that back trunk_

 _You know that old school bitch, she likes to get in funk_

 _It's splittin' motherfuckers by the seams_

 _My granddaddy Mr. AR-15_

 _Said he was my only family_

 _Shoot straight and please don't jam me_

"A'ight, good luck, A-Wolf. Maybe, just maybe ya'll will be with yo dead moms and pops sooner or later."

"Thanks." Reggie hanged up.

"Why did you do that, man? We were fine." Tyrone complained.

"What would those niggas do to you if they found out you were brotha of A-Wolf? They would have popped your ass. We lost mama and pops, I ain't gonna lose my brotha to this shit."

He looked Tyrone dead in the eyes.

"This gang bangin' shit stops now, Ty. You are smart and deserve to go to college, don't be like those niggas that are gonna be shot up in the middle of the streets by the cops or rival gang members, or share a prison cell with a mean muthafucka that _will_ make you his bitch and strip all pride and masculinity from yo little ass. The cycle ends here, you MUST be better than this, man." He turned his attention back to the street as the thugs followed him.

Tyrone grew quiet and looked out the window with a neutral face.

"You'll love Hawaii, man. Tight beaches, hot ass Hawaiian bitches, scuba divin', crab and shrimp dishes. How does that sound?"

Tyrone perked up.

"Pretty tight, when we gonna be there?"

"As soon as I deal with these niggas and get you packin', we'll head to the airport, little man."

Tyrone looked at Reggie and smiled.

"Ai'ight, bro, I always wanted to swim with dolphins."

Reggie smiled back.

"You will."

Glass broke as the bullets penetrated them; the thugs were now shooting at them and a couple of bullets destroyed the back window of his car. Reggie hissed in pain as a bullet struck his shoulder, causing him to almost lose control of the car.

"Oh, shit!" Tyrone yelled in shock.

The car pulled up next to the brothers.

"What? How in the fuck did their shitty bucket lowrider caught up to my baby!?"

 _Got in a fight at a club, my gat started walkin'_

 _Told me to shut the fuck up and let him do the talkin'_

 _I woke up, and it was sick to see them guts_

 _From my strap tell me Spice motherfucker, you're Born II Die_

Reggie heard the screeching of metal dragging against something and he realized with horror that his tires were busted and the metal was now rubbing against the asphalt, creating flying sparks. They were fine when he parked in the alley, which meant... _someone_ slashed his tires while getting his brother and when he thought about it, the lowrider came rather quickly at him when he drove off. It's almost like it was waiting for him to drive by that nearby alley...

 _Somebody_ set him up and they knew he would come for his brother. He was _supposed_ to have the surprise factor on his side because the new gang didn't know the connection between him and Tyrone, nor did they know he was coming, which meant...

 _Someone_ in his crew set him and his brother up to die.

Reggie thought back to what Rob, the new leader of his gang said to him before hanging up.

 _"Maybe, just maybe ya'll will be with yo dead moms and pops sooner or later."_

"HOLY MUTHFUCKIN' SHITBRICKS!" Reggie roared with rage as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"W-What's goin' on?" Tyrone asked nervously.

"Some nigga took out my fuckin' tires when I went to go bail yo ass out! It was my fuckin' crew!"

Just then, his phone rang and it was from Rob. Reggie answered it with haste and he heard laughing on the other end.

"You still alive, cuz?"

"What the fuck is goin' on?

"We don't need ya weak ass anymore, nigga. Et tu Brute, but in this case, Et tu _Reggie,_ haha! Like it? I've been lookin' into that Latin shit lately."

Reggie was beyond pissed. His own crew backstabbing him? He was the big dog in the crew and everyone looked up to him, but why would they do this because he was weak? Was it because he left the gang? No, they wouldn't be that petty to stab him in the back like that over him not wanting to gang bang anymore and seeing that as a weakness, but then again...these _are_ savage thugs who only care about getting pussy, killing rival gang members, and doing and selling drugs.

No honor among law-breaking gang bangers with a "Fuck the Police" mentality here.

The car pulled up next to Reggie's car.

"Yo, what's up now, partna!?" A thug yelled arrogantly from the window as he aimed a TEC-9 at Reggie.

"You ain't doin' me like Notorious B.I.G, fuck that!"

 _One to the chest and one to the dome_

 _Well, if them niggas catch you slippin' then yo ass is gone_

 _You're Born II Die_

 _Aim yo best for the head so yo brains get blown_

 _Well, if them niggas catch you slippin' then yo ass is gone_

Before the thug can shoot him, Reggie steered sharply and slammed his Impala into their lowrider. He knocked them off balance, but they sent a few shots that struck the brothers, Reggie through his arm and Tyrone through his chest. The lowrider crashed into an oncoming police car while Reggie was struggling to maintain control, but with his arm ruined and couldn't steer well because of the destroyed tires, he couldn't.

Reggie closed his eyes before his car crashed into an oncoming L.A. city bus.

 _"No one can never escape the game."_

Those were his last thoughts before agony struck his body like lightning and everything faded to black.


	2. Playa Hater

**Author's Note:** Yes, I was inspired from reading Sir Lucifer Morningstar's stories and thought I take a shot at a Dark Gamer story.

 **Chapter 2: Playa Hater**

 _Playa, turn your head round_

 _Lay on the ground, you've been robbed_

 _Wake up, open the door_

 _Lay on the floor, you've been robbed_

Reggie shot up from his sleep, looking around frantically and with extreme puzzlement. He found himself sitting in his car in the middle of a meadow with the full moon shining down on him.

"W-What the fuck?" He said as he climbed out of the Impala. One moment, he was wounded and crashed into a bus, then the next, he wakes up like he was having a nightmare, but in an area he didn't recognize whatsoever. In fact, he was healed as Reggie touched his shoulder and arm to discover that the bullet wounds were gone. He also discovered his car was good as news too; the tires were fixed and the window looked fine. However, he knew that it wasn't a dream, the pain of the bullets hitting his body felt _too_ real and he remembered the loud crash of metal on metal when he drove into a bus.

He should be dead.

His car should be wrecked.

But...

He was fine and despite being alive and well, it scared and confused him.

If that was all a dream, shouldn't he be waking up in his car in the middle of a city that is L.A, or his apartment over at Hawaii? Why was he here in the middle of uncharted wilderness with his Impala? In fact, if he's here and not dead, where the hell is Tyrone? He was right beside him when he crashed, but there isn't a single trace of him in the car.

Reggie took out his smartphone in hopes of calling, or texting someone.

"Shit, no fuckin' bars." He gritted his teeth. He was in the middle of a big city, how the hell did he end up here in bumfuck nowhere?

"TYRONE!" Reggie shouted.

"Where are ya, man!"

"WHERE DID YOU GO!" He yelled as loud as he could.

There was no answer, but what confused him even more was that a floating blue screen with white letters on it appeared before his eyes. There was no cords, nor was any electronic device attached to it, the screen was paper-thin and looked like those expensive large flat screen TVs that a person would get at Best Buy or Target.

 **Welcome to the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!**

 **You Are Level 1**

 **To check your level, status, and attributes, simply say 'status'**

 **You have been placed in a world you don't want to be in and must level up to escape back to your own world with your brother, or maybe become a Legend in this world**

 **Enjoy the ride!**

"Okay...what the fuck is this bullshit? I've been transported into another world, but not only that, but in muthafuckin' My Little Pony!? A show where grown ass men called bronies get their dicks hard for watchin' cartoon ponies solve problems with friendship and shit!? What kind of fuckery is this!?" He yelled in shock.

"Tell me! Who the fuck did this shit to me? Why!? WHERE'S MY BROTHA! TELL ME MUTHAFUCKA!" Reggie yelled angrily at the screen, but it did not change letters to tell him anything else. He was just left with the greeting and it telling him about his level. He tried punching the screen, but his fist went through it like it was made of air.

Reggie couldn't believe this; he was in a world where a purple alicorn named Twilight and her friends saves the world using the power of friendship _and_ magical artifacts called the Elements of Harmony. It was pretty much their version of the Infinity Stones, but instead of it representing an aspect of the universe, such as the green stone being time manipulation or the red stone being reality manipulation, they represented the aspects of holiness and good behavior, such as Rainbow Dash's element representing Loyalty, or Rarity's Generosity element.

Thanos wouldn't touch that shit with a ten-inch pole.

Reggie knew about the show from the times of watching it along side his little niece over at Hawaii in an attempt to bond with her. He admits that the cartoon was good and has officially caught up to the happenings of the show; however, he wasn't a fan of Equestria Girls. It wasn't so much that he hated it, but in his opinion, what made My Little Pony great was the fairytale-esque world with no humans in it.

He never ever mentioned this to his homies. A ghetto gang leader like him loving a show about ponies and friendship? They would have roasted his ass so hard he wouldn't sit right for months; they would probably even think he was a effeminate closet faggot for liking it.

Reggie took deep breaths in an effort to calm himself down.

"A'ight, show me my status."

 **Name: Reggie Harper Marcus**

 **Health: 100**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 0/50**

 **RAGE: 0%/100%**

 **Age: 29**

 **Race: Human (Black)**

 **Occupation: Ex-Gang Leader**

 **Class: Fury Warrior**

 **Title: A-Wolf**

 **Current Alias: Gary Ryder**

 **Alias: Rufus Warren, Billy Kennedy, and Tim Benson**

 **Affiliations: Alpha Unit Gang (Disbanded), Marcus family**

 **Base of Operations: Maui, Hawaii**

 **Citizenship: American**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength (how physically strong are you): 15**

 **Agility (how fast and nimble you are): 12**

 **Durability (how tough you are against attacks): 14**

 **Vitality (how much stamina you have): 13**

 **Magic Power (how strong/effective your spells are): 0**

 **Spell Bar (how much energy to you have cast spells): 0**

 **Wits (how cunning/crafty you are): 19 (+15)**

 **Luck (how events/actions play in your favor): 9 [TOGGLED OFF]**

 **Intelligence (how much academic knowledge you have): 16**

 **Willpower (how strong is your mental tenacity is): 15 (+20)**

 **Charisma (how good you are in being nice and persuasive to get people to agree with you): 18 (+10) [TOGGLED OFF]**

 **Magic Class**

 **N/A**

 **Requires reaching Level 5 to do magic**

 **Requires the collection of an item filled with magic, or absorbing enough magical energy to perform that type of magic. However, Absorb Magic is locked in till reaching Level 5.**

 **(Please note that Absorb Magic will only be used to absorb enough to fill up your Spell Bar; you can only use _one_ type of magic for now and you cannot boost your Magic Power and Spell Power by absorbing magic from others in till you reach a very high level)**

 **Special Talents**

 _ **(Special Talents are starting abilities you gain from who you were from your previous life; you were a gang leader that commanded fear and respect and had steely resolve, so you get a +20 in willpower, +15 in Wits for outsmarting the law and other rival gang members, and +10 in Charisma. You also gain Blood Lust and RAGE as your starting powers)**_

 **Due to your history of spilling blood, you gain the Blood Lust talent where EXP is tripled for slaying an enemy and you gain a small portion of your health back upon killing an enemy.**

 **You gain the RAGE talent; when you kill an enemy or take damage from an attack, you gain RAGE points. **

**By leveling up, you can gain access to RAGE ARTS which are abilities you can perform with RAGE points.**

 **When you have gained the ability to perform magic, you will gain new RAGE abilities tied to that type of magic and/or a RAGE ability will be changed.**

"Wow, this shit in insane. It's like one of those Roleplaying games and shit." Reggie said with amazement as he read his stats. He wasn't that familiar with Dungeons and Dragons, or Skyrim, or Warcraft kinds of character stats. He wasn't really a gamer, as his 'game' consisted of selling drugs and killing rival gangs in the streets of Los Angeles, California. However, if there is one game where he has got an idea of what character stats are, it was _Grand Theft Auto_ , a game he used to play a lot when he was young. He smiled, remembering the times he loved to raise hell in the city by stealing cars and getting airplanes and fighter jets to crash into buildings.

Reggie walked back into the car and sat in the front seat.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair.

 _Playa, turn your head round_

 _Take off that crown, you've been robbed_

 _Wake up, open the door_

 _Don't cry no more, you've been robbed_

"What am I going to do?" He said with exhaustion of everything happening so fast.

It was really a lot to take in.

He was in My Little Pony; a world where a hardcore brony, or pegasister would give him their house, car, and thousands of dollars to desperately trade places with him. Unfortunately, being in a world like this wasn't a dream come true. It was a _nightmare_. Why? Because some 'otherworldly force' is fucking with his life. He should have died back there, but _something_ saved him, _something_ healed him and placed him here, and it was _something_ with god-like power that gave him videogame powers.

It didn't help that the fucking screen said that he can escape this with his brother by leveling, pretty much telling him that the _Powers That Be_ were holding his brother hostage somewhere in till he played this fucked up game of theirs.

Honestly.

Reggie would rather be in San Quentin State Prison fighting the Aryan Brotherhood, Crips, MS-13, and Peckerwood gang members then deal with this bullshit. At least he's fighting normal humans, not a god-like entity that's playing cruel tricks on him.

He also wondered what the **RAGE** powers were all about. His Magic Power and Spell Power was zero, but he can perform other inhuman abilities. If the **RAGE** powers weren't magical, then _what_ exactly is it?

"I just realized nothin' can kill me during **Berserk** mode." He said with a smile. The description said that his health bar _cannot_ drop below 5 while the ability is in effect, meaning no attack, regardless of how destructive it is will kill him.

He discovered that a sort of map of the area he was in appeared at the corner of his eye.

"Is that some kind of damn mini-map?" Reggie tapped it and it became much bigger, showing him all of Equestria.

"Tight, now let's see where I am." He looked at the map. He discovered that he was in a large meadow with Whitetail Woods being nearby. Applewood and Los Pegasus was West of him, but to get there, he had to get past a bunch of large mountains which he wasn't going to do; he didn't need to be in the pony version of Hollywood, or Las Vegas. Everfree Forest was North of him, but he wasn't going there either.

The only way to fix this was to get help from Twilight and Celestia. Maybe they can help him get back home, find his brother, and uncover who is behind this cruel joke of sending him here. Of course, they can't find out about his history of being a ruthless gang banger.

"Ponyville, here I come." Reggie was about to start his car, but he heard wolfish growling coming from nearby. He quickly grabbed one of his Glock and found a wolf was circling his car.

Not a normal wolf, a _Timberwolf_ as he discovered it was made of wood. He remembered the episode where Starlight switched Celestia and Luna's Cutie Marks, but that wasn't important, what was important was the short scene he remembered where Luna had to talk to a bunch of pony delegates about Timberwolf issues in Whitetail Woods.

And he was nearby the woods.

 _"Fuck."_ Reggie thought.

"Get the fuck back, nigga!" He said angrily. Reggie was actually not scared of the wolf, just angry and annoyed. Was it because he was too frustrated to give a damn? Or maybe it was times that Mexican gang bangers sicced their aggressive pit bulls on him that could have given him rabies with one bite. That and in the fact the Timberwolves were stupid as Applejack easily defeated them by getting them to run into the direction where she can drop rocks on them.

Even Spike defeated a giant Timberwolf by throwing a rock down its throat. Why the hell would a creature made of wood die from choking despite lacking internal organs such as lungs? Reggie didn't know, something to do with magic and shit.

 **Young Timberwolf** , **Level 1**

 **Health: 50/50**

He opened the window and shot at the wolf while it was busy sniffing the tire of the car.

 **-15HP**

 **-15HP**

Two bullets struck the wolf in the back and Reggie saw red numbers appear over it, telling him how much damage he inflicted on the wolf. The wolf howled in pain and came right at him, trying to squeeze its self through the window to jump in his car. Reggie hopped into the other seat as it clawed at him, but the biggest mistake it made that it was stuck in the window and Reggie can make a clear head shot.

"Get out of my baby, bitch." He pulled the trigger and the bullet penetrated through its head.

 **-35HP, Critical Hit!**

The wolf's wood head exploded into bits and pieces of wood and the rest of its body crumbled into plain looking wood. A strange floating red orb and a handgun magazine fell from its body.

"What the hell?" Reggie asked in confusion as the red orb floated towards him and disappeared when it touched him. He felt tingly all over as energy surged through his veins like electricity.

 **+3% RAGE Points**

 **+15 EXP Gained**

 **The red orbs are RAGE Points you collect when slaying an enemy; you also gain ammo back when killing an enemy with a gun. The higher level the enemy is, the more RAGE Points and ammo you will be rewarded.**

He didn't have time to dwell on his rewards and the notification; he had to get out of here quick because he heard howling from the woods and the loud gunshots definitely alerted them of his presence. He can see on his mini-map that over six red dots are moving fast through the woods and towards his direction.

 **MISSION UNLOCKED**

 **Thinning the Pack**

 _Whitetail Woods is infested with hostile Timberwolves that attack anyone that gets too close to the woods. Help out the ponies and ecosystem by killing enough of them to keep their population in check._

 **Objective**

 **Kill 30 Timberwolves**

 **Bonus Objective**

 **Kill an Alpha Supreme Timberwolf**

 **Rewards**

 **+350 EXP**

 **+60% RAGE Points**

 **You will gain a Timberwolf Heart if you slay the Alpha Supreme Wolf that can be used for ingredients for a potion**

 **Do you accept?**

 **(Yes)**

 **(No)**

"I ain't gonna be a playa in this fucked up game! Fuck off!"

 **You have pressed (No)**

 **Mission Rejected**

Reggie knew just where to go. He had to follow the train tracks in between Everfree Forest and Ghastly Gorge to get to Ponyville; he thanked god for this map as he would be wandering aimlessly around Equestria.

Reggie started up his car.

Thanks to his baby, Reggie lost the pack of Timberwolves and drove towards his destination. They did nip at the back of his car, but they weren't fast enough to catch up to him. He managed to kill one by slamming the brakes and a Timberwolf that couldn't stop in time slammed into the back, dying instantly before Reggie drove fast again.

 **-86HP**

 **+3% RAGE Points**

 **+15 EXP Gained**

Reggie sighed in annoyance. The sooner he gets out of here the better. Just in case there were monsters nearby, he kept his Glock and his Uzi on the passenger seat so he can reach for it and shoot someone, or something down that is about to attack him.

"Whatever the hell you are, you ain't playin' with my life like I'm a little bitch-boy." Reggie said out loud as he scanned his surroundings as he drove through the night.

"If ya listen' to me right now, ya'll can go ahead and pick someone else for this bullshit."

However, he didn't notice something was silently flying above his car as he followed the train tracks towards Ponyville.

"Another creature that looks like Alistair? Twilight and Starlight may have that human with them, but _this_ human will be mine. And this one is full of rage, hatred, and wields a strange power I've never seen before, unlike that Alistair human in Ponyville. Yes, he'll make a nice subject." The figure said with a grin.

 _Playa, open the door_

 _Lay on the floor, you've been robbed_

 _Wake up, take off your shoes_

 _You fucking fool, you've been robbed_


	3. Bow Down

I'm going to go a different route with the Human in Equestria formula. You know the formula that most HiE fics are like:

-Human shows up in Equestria

-Befriends the Mane Six and princesses

-Goes on an adventure with them and/or goes the 'Slice of Life' route with the human character's daily life of living in Equestria

-Fucks one (or more) of the ponies, whether its the Mane Six, the princesses, background ponies, or an OC pony.

I was thinking, what if it was like that, but _another_ human showed up to cause disaster and had the 'protagonist' status. To be pretty much the antithesis towards the first human that followed that formula.

This is my take on it.

 **Chapter 3: Bow Down**

 _The world is mine nigga get back_

 _Don't fuck with my stack, the gage is racked_

 _About to drop the bomb, I am the motherfucking Don_

 _Big fish in a small pond_

As Reggie drove, he didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Ponyville. Sure, he showed up in My Little Pony, but what was the _timeline_ here? Did he show up before Twilight met Rainbow Dash and the others, pretty much the first episode of My Little Pony? Or did he show up here before the Tirek incident with the giant centaur and Twilight having a Fairy Tail fight by hurling mountain-destroying magic spells at each other? Or after the Mane Six got Starlight to stop being a communist pony enslaving tyrant? Reggie didn't know, but he was going to find out when he got there.

What unnerved him the most was his **RAGE** powers. He gets _fuel_ from taking damage from attacks, healed from killing others, and harming others. It doesn't look anything like a kind of super power a 'good guy' would have, it would fit a person that was a sadomasochist; gain pleasure and strength from being hurt and gain pleasure and strength from _inflicting_ hurt on others.

It bothered him that his super power was pretty much connected to violence and bloodshed. Then again, his **Special Talent** said something about his new abilities being tied to _who_ he was back on Earth. He was a psychopathic gang leader that ruled with an iron fist and showed no one any mercy that shot at him first and had a short fuse.

His **RAGE** powers actually fit well.

But...

Despite gaining super powers, Reggie didn't want no part of it. Yes, he likes killing, but the safety and security of his brother came first before his obsessions, nor was he going to entertain the god, or gods that put him here with this Game system bullshit. And the system of the **RAGE** powers were complete bullshit to him; he didn't like the _build up energy/power to unleash your abilities_ mechanic. He would have preferred to use it whenever he damn well pleases, not build it up over time to be able to use it. Hell, even with the super powers he has now, he can't use any of it yet in till he follows that bullshit mechanic of storing up points.

A shame that he has super powers now, but can't access it in till he follows a ridiculous rule. It's like having billions of dollars and you can't buy _anything_ with it.

He also knew that _something_ wanted him to do their bidding; he knows that you can't just wake up one day with something amazing and you owe no one.

That would be like the Mafia giving you a briefcase loaded with cash.

Does that mean they will leave you alone after giving you cold hard cash out of the blue?

Nope.

That's not how it works when dealing with criminals.

You _owe_ them something and if you don't do what they say, whether keep quiet about something, or do a _favor_ for them, then some very _bad_ things were going to happen to you.

That's why Reggie was unnerved by the powers. He was in debt to someone, or _something_ and it didn't rear its ugly head yet. He and his brother were saved from death and he was given super powers, but at a _cost_.

He can make out Ponyville as he got closer to the town, but he was overcame with confusion when he discovered that his Impala began to float in the air.

"What the hell is goin' on?" He asked out loud as he noticed a green glow that surrounded his car.

"I need help from you, human." He heard a voice speak to him. He recognized that voice almost immediately. It was dark, feminine, and it reminded him of Maleficent.

 _"No fucking way, is that muthafuckin Queen Chrysalis!? What the hell is she doin' here nearby Ponyville!?"_ Reggie thought with shock. The Changeling queen floated in front of his car, looking at him with a smile.

There she was.

Reggie couldn't believe his eyes of finally seeing a My Little Pony character in the flesh. Despite having 'holes' through her legs, bug-like wings, vampire fangs, and green reptilian-like eyes, he could not deny that she actually looked adorable. In a _cartoony_ sort of way. Reggie still couldn't figure out what kind of insect she's based on, since she has a hive where she raises her kids, the creators of the show based her on a ant queen, or a wasp queen.

However, what confused him was the fact that she called him a human. Last time he remembered, humans didn't exist in My Little Pony, before the Equestria Girls deal, but she spoke so casually about it like humans were _always_ part of Equestria. Even if this was after Equestria Girls, Chrysalis wouldn't know about the human world that Twilight had to go to get her crown back from Sunset Shimmer.

Well, Reggie wouldn't exactly call those things _human_. They looked human, but the multi-colored rainbow-esque skin tones ruined it for him. It's to probably make their races if they were human ambiguous, but Reggie wasn't no fool. He knew for the fact that Twilight and friends would have been white people if they were human and without a shadow of doubt that Zecora would have been black due to her being a damn zebra _and_ can speak the Eastern African Swahili language.

It didn't bother Reggie, just annoyed that making them rainbow-colored was unnecessary.

"Who are you?" Reggie asked, pretending to not know her.

"Why I am Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings...well I used to be." She bared her fangs in rage.

"Not after Starlight and Alistair got my children to betray me."

 _"Ah, so I was placed after her kids pulled an Et to Brute on her with the help of Starlight. But, who in the fuck is Alistair?"_

"The names Reggie Marcus, girl. Who is this Alistair?" He asked her.

"A human like you that has allied himself with Twilight and her friends. I _loathe_ that human." Chrysalis said with bitterness.

 _"Interesting, there's another human like me trapped here? I wonder if the lucky nigga is havin' the time of his life here."_

"When did this other human get here and what day did your kids stab ya in the back?"

"Hmmm, quite a while actually. I don't know when, but he was there during my attempt at taking over Canterlot disguised as Cadence." She replied. Hatred burned in her eyes.

"And a lost my hive to Thorax a week ago."

 _"Damn, this nigga has been here since Season 2 of My Little Pony and it looks like I've showed up a week after the events of To Where and Back Again, which puts me at the end of Season 6 and Season 7 is about to start. It's also before Chrysalis got the idea of making clones of the Mane Six."_

"So, you need my help? What is it?"

Reggie obviously knew what kind of 'help' she wanted. Twilight and friends have a human on their side helping them, so Chrysalis wants her _own_ human comrade to help her, which is understandable because the human has been going on epic adventures so far and she has no allies. Plus, she's desperate and lonely because being a Queen with no crown and loyal subjects is alien territory for her. Chrysalis now had to be more pragmatic and sneaky now because she had no real home, army of minions, or a fellow _villain-buddy_ to fall back on.

But the thing is, he didn't want to be wrapped up in this bullshit. If he gets involved with Chrysalis, there is a one-hundred percent guarantee that he _will_ be pulled into the main plot of the story.

"To help me get-"

"Nope, I ain't tryin' to be in yo grill, girl. I'm tryin' to find my brotha and get out of here. You can go ahead and create evil clones of the ponies and shit and leave me alone." Reggie replied sharply.

Chrysalis grinned at him.

"Who said you were offered a choice? And I was thinking of doing that to Twilight and her friends so they can use the elements. I'm liking you already."

"And yo ass is about to be disappointed when evil Twilight betrays you."

Reggie grabbed his Glock and was about to fire on her, but his jaw dropped when her level and stats came up on the Gamer screen.

 **Name: Queen Chrysalis**

 **Health: 250K/250K**

 **Race: Changeling**

 **Titles: Queen of the Changelings**

 **Affiliations: Changeling Army (disbanded)**

 **Base of Operations: Changeling Hive (destroyed), Everfree Forest Underground Caves (current)**

 **Identity: None**

 **Citizenship: None**

 **Level: XX (Bosses receive no number for their level; the "XX" is an indication that you are facing a strong and powerful opponent)**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 1,987**

 **Agility: 1,489**

 **Durability: 1,125**

 **Vitality: 1,941**

 **Magic Power: 150,000**

 **Spell Bar: 145,000**

 **Wits: 3,732**

 **Luck: 109 [TOGGLED ON]**

 **Intelligence: 1,673**

 **Willpower: 1,931**

 **Charisma: 1,273 [TOGGLED ON]**

 **Magic Class**

 **Changeling Magic**

 _"Holy fucking shit! Her health is over two-hundred and fifty thousand AND her MP and SP is in the hundred thousands!? Shit, none of my stats aren't even hitting close to one-hundred. How the fuck can I beat her!"_ Reggie shouted mentally as he started to sweat. She's this powerful even after losing her hive, children, and isn't feasting on the power of love.

What made it even more scary was the fact that Chrysalis is weakened and not at her full potential. He didn't want to think about how insanely high her stats would have been if she was energized with Shining Armor's love. She was so powerful that she beat the shit out of Celestia, an immortal sun goddess and she's the second strongest being in My Little Pony universe, Discord being first and Luna being third.

Chrysalis arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, and do you know why that will happen?"

 _"Fuck it, I'm gonna blast her ass!"_ He aimed his Glock and shot at her, getting a clear headshot of Chrysalis. She remained unfazed when the bullet struck her head.

 **-0HP**

 _"What the fuck!? ZERO!? Fucking zero! A hole should be through her motherfuckin' head, yet the bullet bounced off her skull like I threw a fuckin' beach ball at her!"_

He gritted his teeth, despising the rules of the Gamer powers. He was _made_ to be weak because of this level system bullshit and an attack that would have normally been an instant kill was made so weak that it can't even hurt anything. He was already missing Earth were niggas died almost instantly from getting popped in the head.

"Hmmm, strange." Chrysalis stated.

"The guns that Alistair had can hurt me, but not yours? Your gun is must not be enchanted by Celestia, or have any mystical benefits." Her horn glowed and he felt warmth surrounding his body.

 **You are falling under a [Sleep] spell**

"Shit!" Reggie yelled out. He can feel himself losing strength by the second and was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He opened the car door, but discovered he was too high in the air and the fall would kill him.

He wanted to fight, kick, and yell out every curse word at the Changeling Queen, but it became mumbles as he slumped back in the driver's seat. To add insult to injury was the fact that he just entered the outskirts of Ponyville before Chrysalis snatched his car up in the air and he could see Twilight's Castle from here.

"F-Fuck...y-you...b-b-bit-"

Reggie fell asleep in his car.

* * *

 _Bow down, when I come to your town_

 _Bow down, when I'm west-ward bound_

 _Bow down, because I ain't no hater like you_ , _bow down to a nigga that's greater than you_

When Reggie woke up, he was lying on his back in what appeared to be green slime. He looked around to find himself in a cave that was lit up by green glowing crystals hanging on the walls. However, what was even more strange that Chrysalis was lying next him, staring at him in fascination.

"Are those multiple Cutie Marks on your body, or is it one _large_ Cutie Mark?" She asked curiously. Reggie decided to play along, as there was no use fighting her because she's too powerful.

"No, these are tattoos that I got. They ain't no Cutie Mark." He replied.

"Then what do they mean? You have the word LOYALTY on your chest, who are you loyal to? And on your back are the words THUG LIFE; It's a no brainer that you are most likely not a good guy in your world, judging by the fact that tattoo as you call it just screams dangerous criminal. Who glorifies being a law-breaking thug? Certainly not a hero."

Chrysalis smiled as she lounged casually in the slime. It actually felt quite cozy and comfortable to Reggie...a little _too_ comfy because when he tried to move, he was very lethargic and sluggish. The slime was making him so relaxed that it was pretty much making his muscles lazy and unresponsive. It took a lot of energy just to twist his body to face her. He's definitely not escaping from this if he can't even crawl away.

He remembered the part where Chrysalis had all the ponies trapped in green egg-like sacs filled with slime that hung from the ceiling and remembering how peaceful the ponies were sleeping in the sacs. He's not even submerged in the stuff and he's so weak that he does not have the strength to stand, or even crawl away. He shivered at the feeling of being stuck in those sacs, realizing that if his whole body was dipped into the slime, Reggie would have most likely been put in a deep coma-like sleep.

Reggie was starting to get an _Aliens_ vibe from Chrysalis.

"Why am I naked?" Reggie asked her.

"To soak your body in Royal Changeling fluids. The Mating Cycle is coming soon and to breed stronger and better Changelings that will follow me is my plan." She replied.

Reggie's eyes widened.

"Nope, I ain't gonna fuck a bug lookin' ass like you. Why me? Why can't you get a damn pony to do it? Our genes ain't compatible, I'm human and you a pony-insect thing."

He didn't remember Chrysalis having a plan to produce new Changeling off springs, so this was new to him and the fact that the ponies had a Mating Season. Of course, this being a kid show, it won't _dare_ show any rape, sex, or gore-y violence. Maybe...maybe this is My Little Pony with the kids rating shut off, revealing _adult content_ that would not be allowed to be shown on TV.

Or he's in a crapsack version of My Little Pony where the villains are much meaner and nastier and Twilight and friends are involved in dark adult situations. Hell, Chrysalis raping him to get more kids and keeping him as a servant and breeder bull was already acting much darker than canon Chrysalis in the show.

Or...

Did Alistair being here changed the My Little Pony canon?

"Because Alistair's foal that he had with Roseluck inherited some of his strange powers. I saw you absorb that red orb into your body when you killed that Timberwolf; I don't know what it is, but its powerful and the energy isn't anything I've ever seen before and I can sense it burning in your very soul. I _had_ to make you mine, not just a servant, but my mate and to study your powers."

"What the fuck? Alistair was able to fuck a pony and get her pregnant? How the hell is that possible?"

"Rumor has it that he received a blood transfusion from Luna and Alicorn blood is known for having special properties. In addition to gaining a boost in his magical powers, he can now make a mare pregnant. I have you soaking up Royal Changeling fluids that will alter your DNA, so you will later be capable of copulating with me." She smiled as she ran her hoof down his chiseled abs.

He sighed. Not even a day of getting his special abilities and someone is already trying to use him as a pawn for his super powers. If she was right and they did gain his powers, she'll have Changelings that can use the **RAGE** powers like he can.

However, unlike _some_ perverted bronies, he did not find the mares attractive at all. He even wondered why someone would find a big-eyed cartoony version of a pony fuckable, but people do have their unusual _kinks_ to get their rocks off.

He also wasn't trying to have a cartoon insect-pony for a baby mama.

"That ain't happening, girl. I don't find ponies sexy."

Chrysalis laughed like an arrogant high queen.

"I knew you would be like that, even Alistair had to wait for a moment to find ponies attractive. But I am a Changeling, I can be _whatever,_ or _whoever_ I want."

Just then, green flames surrounded Chrysalis and revealed a beautiful naked curvy pale-skinned woman with short wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, nice-sized boobs with pink nipples and a few freckles on her face. It was none other than Snow Bunny, a porn star that Reggie loved masturbating to.

"B-But, how-"

"I looked into your four-wheeled machine and found books with beautiful female humans in them. I excite you, don't I?" She replied in the voice of Snow Bunny that was sultry and alluring with a thick German accent. Her eyes twinkled as she saw Reggie's limp dick began to harden by the second.

It didn't help that she licked her pink succulent lips while looking at his dick.

 _"My porn mags in the trunk. Man, she's hot as fuck."_ Reggie thought.

Chrysalis returned back to her pony self.

 _"And there goes mah dick."_ Her reverting back killed his growing arousal in its tracks.

"See? I can be whatever you choose me to be, but you must swear your loyalty to me and tell me how your powers work." She extended her hoof out towards him.

"Will you help me find my brotha that went missing?"

"Is that who you were calling out to when I found you?"

Reggie nodded. His mini-map should have told him she was nearby, but why didn't it? He looked at it again and discovered _she_ was the red dot, not him, he was the green dot. Which meant she was standing on top of him this whole time and he didn't know it, while he _assumed_ the red dot was him when it was actually Chrysalis.

"Sure I will, but first kiss my hoof and show me that you will be my loyal servant."

He didn't want to be dragged into this, but he had no choice. Even if he said no, he didn't have a choice in the matter and Chrysalis would probably use her magic to brain wash him and he sure as hell couldn't fight her because she's too strong, or escape because she'll pursue him due to the fascination she has in his powers.

Maybe allying with her can help him find his brother faster because she's quite powerful and there isn't wrong with having a strong _friend_ by your side. But he still didn't like the fact of being a servant.

He was A-Wolf, the big dog of L.A that sent rival gang members running for fear and being so slippery the cops couldn't catch him, not a servant bitch boy to a magical pony-bug creature.

Unfortunately for him, Reggie would have to swallow his pride and accept being a servant and having pony-bug things as his children.

He'll do this.

For his little brother.

 _"I'll do this shit for you, Ty."_ He thought somberly.

"I Reggie Marcus swear my undying loyalty to you, Queen Chrysalis." He grabbed her hoof and kissed it. Chrysalis smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

 **MISSION UNLOCKED**

 **King of Changelings**


	4. Bounce Back

**Chapter 4: Bounce Back**

 **MISSION UNLOCKED**

 **King of Changelings**

 **Do You Wish to Open it?**

 **(Yes)**

 **Or**

 **(No)**

The notification screen floated in front of Reggie's face, but Chrysalis didn't see it. In fact, it was hovering inches from his face and she was lying next to him, but never did her eyes flicker over to the strange floating screen in his face, nor did she question why a screen popped out of nowhere.

 _"Looks like I'm the only one that can see the Gamer screens."_

"You rest and relax in my fluids, my subject. Then later, you must tell me how your powers work and why you think cloning the Mane Six won't work." Chrysalis stood up from the slime and trotted towards another section of the cave.

"Hold up." Reggie said before she left.

"Something the matter my subject?"

"What did you do to my baby?" He asked.

"Your baby? What do you mean by that?"

"My car."

"Oh, your four-wheeled machine? Don't worry, It's in the cave and I've done nothing to damage it." Chrysalis said with a smile. She paused and stared at him for a moment.

"Before I ago, I need to feed." She trotted back over to Reggie and stood over the lying human. Her black horn glowed green and Reggie felt _something_ leave his mouth. The sensation felt strange, but he could see pink energy slipping from his lips into her gaping mouth.

 _"Oh, she's feeding on my love."_ He thought.

After a minute, Chrysalis closed her mouth and her horn stopped glowing, cutting off the flow of energy. She wiped her mouth with her right leg, using it as a napkin.

"Mmmmm, even underneath all that hatred and rage, your love is quite vibrant and full of life." She licked her lips.

"Hey, even thugs can love. I know some of my homies back in L.A that would give their moms and pops money that they stole from a nigga. Hell, I killed a few niggas to save my brotha and moms from those muthafuckas who thought it would be dope to fuck with A-Wolf's family ties."

"I see, anyway, you rest and relax in my fluids. Thank you for the meal my subject." Chrysalis patted his chest with her hoof and trotted away. When she went way, Reggie had a question for the Gamer screen, hoping that it can make replies.

"Yo, is me leveling necessary? Do I have to do this?" He asked the screen. Another screen appeared before his eyes.

 **As a Gamer in a world of magic, dragons, and monsters, you MUST level to get stronger and unlock more of your potential. You will not survive long if you refuse to level up. You also gain more EXP by completing missions. You can always have more than one mission at the same time and obtain a mission you have previously rejected.**

"Shit, it is." He grumbled. It looked like he has no choice; he should accept that mission to destroy the Timberwolves back there to get a lot of **RAGE** points and EXP later on. Well, if her _majesty_ lets him go out in the open.

"Fine, open the damn mission." He said.

 **King of Changelings**

 _Queen Chrysalis has loss her kingdom and children and now wanders the world as a queen with no crown and subjects. Help her out by re-building her hive with new children as well as obtain allies to help out Chrysalis and your efforts._

 **Objectives**

 **Give birth to at least 100 Changelings**

 **Obtain at least one villain (that isn't a changeling) to help out your efforts**

 **Build a new hive (the hive must be located somewhere else that isn't in the Everfree Caves)**

 **Obtain a Changeling General to lead the army**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **Obtain 200 Changeling off springs**

 **Gain second ally to help you**

 **Rewards**

 **25,000 EXP**

 **100% RAGE Points**

 **100% Access to Changeling Army**

 **You will gain the title "Changeling King"**

 **Once you learn Changeling Magic you will gain 50% increased effectiveness in wielding it**

 **Bonus Objective Rewards**

 **50,000 EXP**

 **100% RAGE Points**

 **Do You Accept?**

 **(Yes)**

 **or**

 **(No)**

"Alright, I'll take it." Reggie said.

 **Mission added to Codex!**

Reggie leaned his head back and began to think about how he was going to do this.

 _"Okay, brain blast time, nigga! First off, how the hell can I have one-hundred fuckin' kids? Come on, nigga, THINK! What was their sex cycle again? OH, YEAH! The episode where it went into detail about Thorax's childhood, it showed little Changelings busting out of eggs. If that's the case, then maybe all Chrysalis needs is one round of sex, maybe_ _a long ass round of sex to practically soak her eggs in mah man juice_ , _then she'll lay like ten, or twenty eggs. That's a whole lot of sex and with her Vitality stat being higher than mine, It's ME who's gonna be the one fainting from all the fucking. I'll ask her how her egg laying and suckin' in sperm works later."_

And with that out of the way, Reggie moved on to the other objectives of the mission.

 _"Now, findin' a homeboy that isn't a changeling to help us out is going to be the hardest. They ain't that many villains in My Little Pony: Nightmare Moon is gone, Discord is reformed, King Sombra is dead, Starlight is reformed, Trixie is reformed, the Changeling Army is reformed, Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzling's are mostly trapped in that fake ass excuse for the human world, and Tirek is in jail at Tartarus. That only leaves three characters who are still in the villain game: Chrysalis, the Pony of Shadows, and Cozy Glow. Unless...Tempest Shadow and the Storm King from the My Little Pony: The Movie are around, but that would mean traveling outside of Equestria to find them..."_

Reggie sighed.

 _"How am I goin' get the Pony of Shadows on my side? Stygian is evil cause of that 'wah! I was important too! So I'm gonna steal shit from my friends and turn into a shadow monster' sob story. Matter of fact, I don't want a bitch like that crying about his lack of respect on my team. Cozy Glow is nowhere near of formulating her plan and I'm not sure where the hell to find Tempest and the Storm King. They would be ideal allies to have, given the fact that Tempest bitch slapped Celestia, Luna, and Cadence when she first appeared. Jesus Christ, for ancient goddesses that has existed for centuries, they get their asses kicked so badly."_

He'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. Right now, he should get that Timberwolf mission to advance his level and power. Getting an army at his command will help him greatly in search of his brother.

 _"As for the Changeling General thing, I think it's telling me to get my own Pharynx. I still don't get why Pharynx didn't join up with Chrysalis given the fact that he was the ONLY changeling that didn't want to become a faggot ass rainbow bug pony like every one else. Chrysalis probably wouldn't be this lonely and batty if Pharynx was by her side."_

Reggie tried to stand up, but his muscles weren't responding and even if he could move, the Royal changeling slime was slippery. He would have been tripping at every step if he tried to walk on it.

 _"Fuck it, I'll just take a nap. Chrysalis can educate me on how to build a hive later."_ He thought. He didn't really have anything better to do other than stare at the cave ceiling and the slime _was_ relaxing his muscles.

Even if he somehow _did_ amass a powerful dark army, there would be two hard things to beat in this world: the Elements of Harmony and Discord.

Discord was pretty much self explanatory. He's a being that can do whatever he wants. Reggie knew that even with Chrysalis being energized with Shining Armor's love _with_ her army by her side, she has no chance in hell at winning against a creature who's pretty much Loki with reality warping powers. Hell, Discord can Thanos snap anyone out of existence if he wanted to and he didn't _need_ the Infinity Stones.

The elements were able to beat a superpowered Tirek and sent him back to prison. A being that was capable of moving the sun and moon with a thought, had near-limitless magical energy at his disposal, can make reality cry like a bitch thanks to gaining Discord's powers, and wasn't fazed by magical explosions and laser beams that can destroy mountains. And it's even more impressive when you realize that Tirek took all that destructive attacks before gaining Celestia, Luna, and Cadence's magic.

Compared to that, Reggie was a tiny little ant to be easily stepped on. Even if he did go the Tirek route by absorbing magic to get stronger when he achieves a higher level to use **Absorb Magic** , he can't beat them because they had the elements by their side and they will quickly grow suspicious as to why unicorns are being drained of magic. It won't be long before they mount a investigation to discover who is absorbing magic when they find out that it isn't Tirek.

The Mane Six might catch him in the act.

Or worse.

 _Discord._

 _"Maybe I misjudged the elements here. The elements ARE their version of the Infinity Stones, but powered by love for your friends, not by force of will. Yeah, I was one wrong nigga to see them as being nothin' when they are truly powerful."_ He thought.

Reggie still didn't enjoy the experience of being in this magical world. Yeah, he could count himself lucky for having a creature that can turn into any sexy woman he liked, but Reggie was no blushing teenage virgin that would consider himself a lucky bastard just because he'll get hot and sweaty sex out of it. A hot woman giving him her body to get something out of him, or to _pay_ him wasn't new to him. He still didn't like the fact of being used as a means for a fallen queen to get her throne back, but then again, what could he do?

His brother is lost somewhere, he can't call for any help, and he can't escape from Chrysalis. Reggie had no choice but to stick with the queen of changelings. He really needed that Timberwolf mission, he hated being endowed with powers, but being unable to use it in till he plays the game.

Reggie closed his eyes and it didn't take long for sleep to claim him.

 _Last night I took an L, but tonight I bounce back_

 _Wake up every morning, by the night, I count stacks_

 _Knew that ass was real when I hit, it bounce back_

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Reggie and the Changeling Queen walked towards the Whitetail Woods with the morning sun just now coming up over the horizon. He managed to convince her to let him go there to show off his powers. It was a little chilly in the morning, but Reggie was warm thanks to his leather jacket.

"So tell me, why do you think I will fail at creating clones of Twilight and her friends?" Chrysalis asked him.

"You are successful at creating them, but it was their opposite personalities of the Mane Six that was a fuck up." He replied. She arched an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"They acted like the negative versions of themselves: Fluttershy was a mean cunt when she's supposed to be kind and shy, Rainbow Dash was disloyal when she is supposed to be loyal, Applejack told lies when she's supposed to be honest, Rarity was a crazy ass kleptomaniac when she's supposed to be generous and selfless, Pinkie Pie acted lazy and bored when she's supposed to be a goofy ass party animal, and Twilight planned to backstab yo ass when the real Twilight would _never_ think of betraying her leaders."

"Hmmm, and how do you know all this?" Chrysalis asked suspiciously. He stopped walking.

 _"Fuck, maybe I should stop talkin' about events that didn't happen yet, or from the past. Everyone and their mama would find it suspicious as to why I know so much shit when I'm 'new' here."_

Reggie tried to come up with a convincing lie.

"Cause I can see into the future. I have Seer powers and I know that your plan is going to fail without my help my beautiful queen." He said while kneeling. Chrysalis gazed deeply into his eyes, but after an intense brief stare down, she smiled.

"You have the ability to see into the future AND you have that strange red energy in your body? I am so lucky to have snatched you up before Twilight and her friends could; as I recall from pony gossips, Alistair also had _human powers_ of his own before obtaining unicorn magic. I am quite excited and interested to see how your powers work." Chrysalis kissed his cheek and he stood back up.

"If you can see into the future, did I manage to find the tree that held the elements?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, you can't get close to the tree. When the evil clones of the Mane Six got too close to it, it destroyed them because the elements _knew_ they weren't the real ones. Either the tree has a security system that can sense dark magic, or the Elements of Harmony are _self aware_ and can smell bullshit from far away."

"Well..." She said with a frown.

"My plan was doomed to fail from the start. So, why do we still need to clone them if they are going to betray me?"

"We need to add more _spices_ in the bowl, you feelin' me knockin?"

She looked at him confused.

"Spices as in more ingredients into cloning them? I planned to take a picture of them, collect a strand of hair, and use an image of their cutie marks to clone them. That isn't enough?"

"The cloning _was_ successful, but their fucked up attitudes was the problem. See here...we need to make them like the Mane Six, but with their _own_ individuality and personas. Ya know? Make a villainous version of the Mane Six that is on the Dark Side, is one-hundred percent loyal to us, and wants nothing more than to crush Twilight and her friends. Especially evil Twilight."

 _"And hearing Tara Strong voice an evil Twilight was sexy as fuck."_ He thought.

"Why her?"

"Cause she was the best clone out of the others. It was _she_ that made the plan to betray you and she was a bit _too_ strong as she almost beat you in a laser beam duel. I don't know whether you were weak due to using a lot of energy to perform the clone spell, or evil Twilight was an Alicorn and their magic is _always_ a step above unicorn magic. Hell, it could have been _both_ _._ The thing is, if she was loyal to you, you would had one hell of a strong and competent minion." He replied.

"Then we don't need the others, just Twilight."

He shook his head.

"Don't be so sure, Twilight is strong _not_ just cause of her magic, but her friends do make a big difference. The talents of the Mane Six _could_ be twisted and turned for our dark ends: what if an evil Rarity was interested in building doomsday machines instead of dresses? What if an evil Fluttershy can summon blood thirsty animals to attack her foes? Or an evil Rainbow Dash that loves fighting and killing and causing explosions with her dark rainboom?"

"So, I would need _more_ ingredients to use when I clone them."

"For the second time, girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, the six cunts betray you, but evil Twilight _did_ help you find the elements. We should clone them the first time, get them to find the elements for us, then sit back and watch as their asses get killed by the tree. Evil Twilight planned to steal the elements _then_ betray you, but she didn't count on the tree anal raping her for being fake."

"Using them as sacrificial pawns to help our cause when they _think_ they are a step ahead of us? My, my, my, I like the way you think, my subject." Chrysalis said with a grin before giving out a haughty laugh.

"When should we execute this delightful plan?"

"Much later, you obtain the hairs of the Mane Six posing as a photographer before they went on their camping trip. We need to keep it on a down low for now. You are pretty much on Equestria's most wanted list and a smart thug knows to keep his head down when the law comes sniffin' for him. Trust me, Big Reg knows from experience." He replied with a smile.

Chrysalis nodded.

"Yes, while I posed as a butterfly roaming around the streets of Ponyville, there was still talk about where I went and what to do with me. Even my own minions were thinking of searching for me and capturing me." She said with a growl.

"Okay then, now..." Chrysalis started to trot around him, her hooves clapping as it hit the hard ground.

"How does your powers work my subject?"

He sighed.

"I was surprised just like you when the red energy ball thing went into my body; my powers were given to me when I arrived here, as to _where_ it came from, or _who_ gave it to me, I really don't know my queen." He replied.

"But, it's tied towards violence and blood shed. I grow stronger by killing any enemy and once I collect enough of those red orbs, I can access a Super Saiyan form called **Berserk** , boosting my strength, speed, toughness to insane levels _and_ I can't die while its active."

Chrysalis rubbed her chin with her hoof.

"How many red orbs do you need to absorb to obtain this superpowered form?" She asked.

"I don't know, but killing a good portion of the wooden wolves would allow me to use it. Let's get a move on." Reggie said, walking closer to the Whitetail Woods.

"Alright, demonstrate what you can do." Chrysalis trotted next to him. When he got close enough to the woods, the screen appeared before his eyes.

 **Thinning the Pack**

 _Whitetail Woods is infested with hostile Timberwolves that attack anyone that gets too close to the woods. Help out the ponies and ecosystem by killing enough of them to keep their population in check._

 **Objective**

 **Kill 30 Timberwolves**

 **Bonus Objective**

 **Kill an Alpha Supreme Timberwolf**

 **Rewards**

 **+350 EXP**

 **+60% RAGE Points**

 **You will gain a Timberwolf Heart if you slay the Alpha Supreme Wolf that can be used for ingredients for a potion**

 **Do you accept?**

 **(Yes)**

 **(No)**

 _"Yeah I accept."_ Reggie thought.

 **Mission added to Codex!**

He'll play this fucked up game in order to survive and find his brother. He didn't want to tell her about these Gamer screens; he didn't quite understand them that well, or the whole point of them, but Chrysalis didn't need to know.

 _"If I have to be A-Wolf again to win this shit, then so be it. I gotta bounce back into the game of thugs and hood rats."_ Reggie thought with determination as he heard the wolfish growls of Timberwolves hiding in nearby bushes.

 _Last night I took an L, but tonight I bounce back_

 _Boy, I been broke as hell, cashed a check and bounced back_

 _D town Lax, every week I bounce back_

 _If you are a real one, then you know how to bounce back_


End file.
